


tangerines

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: or four times seokmin peeled tangerines for jihoon and one time jihoon did it for him.





	tangerines

**Author's Note:**

> ending was rushed but this sat in my drafts for like 2 weeks and i just wanted it to be finished ;; -- ;; ... another addition to the quietdays' fic week bonanza!!!!
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> like in true quietdays fashion: not proof read nor edited!!

"tangerines!"   
  
it's a hot and slow day. metal seems to be melting in the sweltering hot heat of the sun and it's almost a possibility that jihoon's going to die from a heatstroke before he finally finishes this new song he's working on. the ac in the studio is broken and no one really knows when it's going to be fixed, even bumzu, a person only second to jihoon in terms of work, just elected to work in his apartment instead of actually going to work today.  
  
(jihoon would also really prefer working in a cool environment but he knows that if he works in the dorm, he'd have to battle out twelve other people trying to distract him from working because "he works too much". he loves seventeen but a man could only take so much before he gets annoyed and wrestles with them for the fifth time that day and end up not actually doing anything productive.)  
  
which is to say he doesn't actually know why seokmin suddenly barged in the studio with a small box of ripe tangerines. jihoon blinks owlishly at him as the other slowly makes his way near him. not too near that he could feel seokmin's body heat, but near enough that jihoon could smell the tangerines.  
  
"nice guns hyung!" seokmin says, nodding his head at jihoon's sleeveless shirt before taking out a tangerine from the box and starts to peel it. jihoon feels himself turn red before sighing.  
  
"what are you doing here, seokmin?" he says, fighting the urge to rub the bridge of his nose.  
  
seokmin shrugs, he continues to peel not paying any heed to jihoon. "had tangerines."  
  
"that's not actually an excuse." jihoon is now rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
  
"sure it is! besides, i'm not gonna tell the others your here. you know, if you're worried about that." seokmin tells him, momentarily stopping and looking at jihoon straight in the face. "and i'm also not going to nag you about how you're working too much. even if i do think you're working too much."  
  
"that doesn't explain the tangerines." jihoon relents. seokmin realizes this and gives him a big smile.  
  
"well! i got tangerines from my family and tangerines are cool, right? and i know the ac's broken because bumzu hyung won't stop talking about it last week so, i figured i should at least bring you something to cool down!" seokmin tells him before fanning himself with his hands. "and well, it's really hot here so i think you deserve tangerines."  
  
"of course i deserve tangerines. i'm your hyung." jihoon rolls his eyes at him before finally taking pity on him. he saves whatever work he's made in cube and reaches for the fan he's been using the past hour. "just continue peeling the oranges, i'll fan you."  
  
"they're tangerines hyung, a huge difference!" seokmin says, and he sounds like he's actually offended. jihoon tries to prevent the faintest hints of a smile making its way on his face. no one needs to know he's capable of having feelings.  
  
so there they are. in the sweltering heat of the studio. seokmin peeling tangerines and jihoon fanning him. when he's done peeling the tangerines, he offers one to the other. there is slight red in his cheeks and jihoon thinks he looks like a peach.  
  
"the oldest eat first, right?" seokmin tells him. "so here."  
  
and jihoon eats it out of his hand. he takes a bite out of it and instantly he feels cooled down. the cool, sweet, tangy tangerine fills him and suddenly maybe he can forget he is stuck in a hot studio with no ac.  
  
"that's good." jihoon says, licking his lips. "feed me another."  
  
and seokmin does.  
  
...  
  
jihoon sighs for the nth time that day.  
  
cubase has been a pain in the ass to work with that day, having crashed several times already. it's good that jihoon always has the hindsight to save all his files after he does anything wild that he really liked. not to say that it didn't crash while he was working on it, he's just saying that a lot of rage was avoided that day.

  
but it's okay now. he's already satisfied with the beat he has going on in cubase, all that's left would be to let bumzu hear it and make tweaks to it if needed be. he saves it once more, just to be safen, then he saves it a hundred more times.  
  
"hyung, are you gonna take longer?" seokmin says from behind him. "i'm done peeling the tangerines!"  
  
"yeah, wait a minute." jihoon says and he saves one last time before swinging his office chair around and facing seokmin. he whistles. "that's a lot of tangerines."  
  
"you eat a lot of it so i come prepared!" seokmin shrugs. his cheeks are as pink as dragon fruit. he pats the space near him. "now c'mere. these tangerines aren't gonna eat themselves."  
  
and jihoon happily complies. who is he to go against his dongsaeng who asked so nicely?  
  
...  
  
"you look at my fingers too much, hyung." seokmin suddenly says one fine afternoon.  
  
it's somewhat a slow day. it's a rest week for all of them so meaning there's really no work needed to be done. jihoon already finished whatever work he has to do on some of the tracks pledis wanted him to work on and seokmin wasn't abke to go home because of the fact that his family left him to go to jeju. all the other's left the dorm for one reason or another so it's only the two of them for that day.  
  
jihoon's head is resting on the table they were sitting in front of and his eyes are transfixed to seokmin's fingers. he's never looked at anything other than his fingers the whole time they were there, even as seokmin fed him tangerines.  
  
"really? i don't think so at all." jihoon says.  
  
seokmin makes a noise that's somewhat a cross between being disgruntled and laughing. it sounds good on him, but anything sounds good on seokmin.  
  
"you are." seokmin says but he does not stop peeling tangerines and feeding them to jihoon at record pace. "is there anything wrong with my fingers?"  
  
jihoon shrugs as he chews on another piece of tangerine. "nothing much, really. they're just really pretty."  
  
and seokmin's fingers are really pretty. they're long and soft, almost as if they've never known a day of work in his life--but jihoon knows the truth, that he just uses a lot of high-end handcreams for it. they're so fascinating to look at, especially when he's at work. it makes jihoon want to take them in his hands and kiss them gently. take care of them. hold them. thank them for feeding him tangerines. maybe work his way up to seokmin's lips so he can finally find out what they taste like.  
  
"all right." seokmin sighs fondly and drops the topic. his cheeks are a light pink, like the fuji apples of summer. "you're so weird hyung."

...  
  
they are in the studio once more. it is always the studio, if not the studio then the dorm--but always the studio.  
  
it is a quiet evening, bumzu's already keft the building and thankfully the ac has already been fixed weeks ago. he and seokmin no longer have to suffer the merciless heat of seoul summers. once again, they're having tangerines.  
  
"you know, hyung." seokmin starts, his hands peeling a tangerine at a record-breaking speed. "i kinda regret being your tangerine peeler."  
  
jihoon tilts his head at this. he frowns. "why?"  
  
"lately i think that's the only thing you're looking from me--someone to peel your oranges!" seokmin sighs.  
  
"it's tangerines, seokmin." jihoon says teasingly.  
  
"no need to use my own words against me, hyung." he pouts at him. he feeds jihoon a piece of tangerine who gladly accepts it. "see! i'm even your personal feeder--why is that?"  
  
jihoon thinks for a moment, chewing his way around the tangerine, before he finally shrugs. "dunno really."  
  
"you don't know?"  
  
"yeah." jihoon nods. "for some reason the tangerines you peel taste better than any i've tasted."  
  
this makes seokmin turn a bright red that reminds jihoon of cherries. it's a good color on him, but he suspects that the other can pull of any color.  
  
"ah!" seokmin says, trying to stop himself from smiling but ultimately failing. "you're so greasy, hyung!"

...

"what's with all the tangerines here, hyung?" seokmin tilts his head cutely. "do you want me to peel them for you?"  
  
"nah." jihoon shakes his head, he pats the space near him. "come, sit next to me."  
  
seokmim does sit cross-legged near him. "this is a lot of tangerines. what are you gonna do with all of them."  
  
"feed you with it." jihoon states like it's nothing at all. he takes one tangerine from the table and rolls it.  
  
"feed me?" seokmin now looks red like a strawberry as jihoon starts peeling the tangerine away. "what do you mean?"  
  
"you always feed me and peel my tangerines." jihoon replies to his question. he's almost done with this tangerine. "figured i'd repay the favor, you know?"  
  
seokmin turns redder than before. "you don't have to do that hyung, i feed you because i want to."  
  
"and i'm also feeding you right now because i want to." jihoon finishes his first tangerine. he gives it out to seokmin. "now say ah."  
  
seokmin looks rightly embarassed before he closed his eyes and complies with the demands of his weird hyung. jihoon feeds him one tangerine, and then another, and then another.  
  
"wow." jihoon can't help but say. even if the other was eating, he still was so cute that he didn't know what to do. instinctively he reaches outhis hands to touch the cheeks of the other.  
  
this makes seokmin's eyes flutter open. "is there anything wrong, hyung?"  
  
jihoon shakes his head but his eyes cannot look away from seokmin's lips that is now glistening and inviting him in with the juice of the tangerine. the urge to kiss him is there again and this time--jihoon acts on instinct.  
  
he slowly closes the distance between him and seokmin, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. when he pulls away, seokmin once again looks red like a strawberry. cute.  
  
"hyung...." seokmim trails off and that's the moment that jihoon realizes he may have done something bad. but before he can apologize for his rude actions, seokmin leans forward and kisses him too.  
  
so they stay right there, tangerines forgotten on the table, kissing like it is the end of the world. it's okay if the tangerines are forgotten though, jihoon thinks, seokmin tastes better than them anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> again.... if ud like to scream at me: @17cherub (tumblr) & @kafkaisque / @woozdays (twitter)


End file.
